1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice cube trays and more specifically to an ice cube tray through which it is easier to remove the ice cubes.
At the present time most of the ice cube trays are built from two parts: a tray, usually made from metal, and a grid or partition, made from metal or plastic dividers. Release of the ice cubes release is obtained by moving the grid in relation to the tray or by changing the angle between the dividers and one of the sides of the tray. In some cases, both methods are combined. Separation of the ice cubes usually involves large stresses such as those caused by the high ice hardness and the cohesion between the ice and tray and divider walls. Use of leverage systems is quite common, but the forces developed in such systems are still significant and bending or breaking of the grid parts is frequent. The ice release with these trays is sudden, followed usually by spilling some of the ice cubes off the tray.
Plastic trays are becoming more and more popular lately. Release of the ice cubes is achieved by bending or twisting the tray. The disadvantages of these systems are sudden ice braking and spilling of the ice cubes off the tray, shorter life of any plastic product, compared to a metal one of the same kind and less heat conductivity, making the freezing process of the water longer.